Keroro's Babysitting Service
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: This is my first crossover between VeggieTales and Sgt. Frog, which take place 15 years in the future  Rated T,for cursing and alcohol use
1. A Night at the Bar

_**Bumblyburg Mansion**_

In a hill in Bumblyburg you see a mansion, and inside the mansion you see a 35 year old cucumber reading a story to his kids.

Larry: And that is how a helped LarryBoy stop the bubblegum bandit.

The cucumber (who's name was Larry) finished his story.

Cucumber boy: Wow dad! Can you tell us another story?

Larry: Well I'd love to but it's past your bedtime.

Rhubarb girl: But dad, we're not sleepy whet.

Larry: Well, you know how your mom gets when you stay up past your bedtime.

The young cucumber and rhubarb went to bed, while their father puts on a jacket and gets his car keys.

Larry: Petunia I'm going to go see my friend!

Petunia: (from upstairs) Okay!

Larry gets in his SUV and rides off into the city.

_**Bumblyburg Bar **_

Larry goes inside a bar and takes a seat.

Larry: My usual please.

Waiter: (getting his drink) Of course!

The waiter gave him his beverage. Suddenly an alien frog creature came and sat next to him (who's name was Keroro).

Keroro: My usual please.

Waiter: (getting his drink) Of course!

The waiter gave him his drink, while Larry and Keroro started chatting.

Larry: Who are you tonight Keroro?

Keroro: Good, just chatting with you at the pub.

Larry: How's your wife?

Keroro: (taking a sip of his beer) Good, it's our anniversary tomorrow.

Larry: (taking a sip of his root beer) Did you remember to get her a present this time?

Keroro: Well, of course I di-

Keroro suddenly got a frantic look on his face.

Keroro: OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO GET HER A PRESENT!

Everyone in the bar started to stare.

Keroro: And most of the stores should be closed by now.

Larry: Why don't you buy her a box of chocolates from the 99 Cents Store, and take off the tag?

Keroro: Great idea! Pururu won't know the difference from a regular one.

Keroro got up drank his beer and walked up to the door, but stopped half way.

Keroro: Larry, you've been my friend for a long time, so can I ask an important favor?

Larry: Sure.

Keroro: Can I borrow 99 cents?

Larry gave him the money and Keroro left.

Larry: (to himself) You'll never find me getting my wife mad.

Then Larry looks at the clock and got a frantic look on his face.

Larry: OH NO, IT'S MIDNIGHT AND I PROMISED PETUNIA I WOULD GET HOME BY 11:45!

Everyone in the bar stares again. Larry finishes his root beer, pays his bill (and Keroro's) and runs home.


	2. The Bad Present

_**Keronian House **_

In a normal house on Earth (or Pekopon) a family of 3 Keronians was finishing breakfast.

Keronian Boy: I finished my breakfast. Can I go to my room?

Pururu: Sure, honey!

The young Keronian boy (who's name was Peroro) got up and went up stairs. While Keroro (who was his father) got the box of chocolates he bought for his wife.

Pururu: Don't you have anything to tell me?

Keroro: Who about at the same time?

Keroro and Pururu: Happy anniversary!

Pururu gave Keroro a gundam model and Keroro gave Pururu the box of chocolate he bought last night.

Keroro: Cool a rare gundam!

Pururu: (less enthusiasm) Cool a box of chocolate!

But then Pururu saw the 99 Cents Store tag.

Pururu: Is that a 99 Cents Store tag?

Keroro: (thinking) I knew I forgot something.

Pururu: Keroro, this is the 2nd year you get me something that's worth 99 cents!

Keroro: Well, specifically I paid tax too.

Pururu: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Keroro: Can I keep my gundam?

Pururu: (kicking Keroro out the door with his gundam) THAT'S IT! IF YOU LIKE THAT GUNDAM MORE THAN ME, WHY NOT MARRY IT?

Keroro: But the gundam isn't going to cook food for me. And where I'm I gonna live?

Pururu: Well until you get me a good present, you'll have to figure it out for yourself, you bastard!

Pururu shuts the door on Keroro.

Keroro: Can I get the box of chocolates back; if you're not gonna eat it?

Pururu opens the door and throws the chocolates at his face.

Keroro: Thank you.

_**Bumblyburg Mansion**_

Larry was reading a book, when the doorbell rang

Larry: (opening the door) Who is it?

Keroro: Hi Larry! Pururu kicked me out for giving her the same present for 2 years. So I'm staying at your place!

Larry: Why not just get her a better present?

Keroro: Because I don't have enough money for it.

Larry: Why don't you get a job?

Then Keroro started to laugh.

Keroro: (laughing) That's a good one, Larry!

Larry: Or at least something small, like walking someone's dog or babysitting.

Keroro: That may not be such a bad idea!

Larry: Great! But first you need to get the word out.

Keroro: Leave that to me!

Larry: And if you want, you can watch my kids.

Keroro: Sure! But that'll be 10 bucks.

Larry: Maybe you should have a lower price.

Keroro: Okay, 5 bucks.

Larry: Great! Come by at 4.

Keroro: Okay! But can I still stay at your place?

Larry: Sure!

Keroro went into Larry's mansion and started thinking of plans for his babysitting service.


End file.
